


Trick and Treat

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 17 October 2011 in response to <a href="http://aigooism.livejournal.com/profile">aigooism</a>'s prompt of <i>Neville/Draco: invisible, penis, ghost</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aigooism](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aigooism).



> Written 17 October 2011 in response to [aigooism](http://aigooism.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Neville/Draco: invisible, penis, ghost_.

"Oh, yeah, just a little more. Just—"

"Who's there?" Draco demanded, as he entered the boys' loo and brandished his wand in Neville's general direction.

Thanks to one of Luna's spells, Neville was essential invisible as he stood there, naked with his prick in hand. He froze.

"I said, who's there?" Draco repeated, walking forward.

"J—just a ghost!" Neville exclaimed, as Draco walked into his erection— which would have deflated had not Draco also reached out to seize his penis. _Fuck_!

As he stroked, Draco murmured, "Never met a ghost in _this_ state before. What _should_ I do about it?"


End file.
